


Love Tarot

by hakuen



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-29
Updated: 2005-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuen/pseuds/hakuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks, having an unfulfilled crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Tarot

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic of any kind. For hp100, Challenge No. 117, "Omens, Portents, and Visions."

The Muggle sign reads, "Fortunes Told! Futures Read!" Tonks enters on a whim. The woman is pleasant, business-like, and quickly Tonks spills: The crush, her insecurities, the impossibility of the situation.

"Romance, then? Cut," the woman says, having shuffled while Tonks babbled; a card is drawn. "The Moon. Things hidden, deception, misinformation, from others and yourself. An affinity for night, diving in deep waters... always on guard, and torn between the nature of wolf and dog."

"...what's that got to do with me and Charlie?" Tonks replies, bewildered.

"Don't count on anything," the woman says, sympathetically smirking. Teenagers! she thought.


End file.
